Tamase Miki
Tamase Miki is one of the heroines in Muv-Luv and Muv-Luv Alternative. She has also made appearances in various other works by age. Extra Tamase Miki (nicknamed "Tama" by Takeru) is one of Shirogane Takeru's classmates, friends and possible love interests in Muv-Luv Extra, regarded as the "class mascot" of 2-B. A very energetic, sometimes ditzy, but always positive girl, Miki dislikes fighting and often interrupts the animosity between her classmates Sakaki Chizuru and Ayamine Kei. She even joins the cooking competition in hopes of winning and helping avoid any conflicts between Kagami Sumika and Mitsurugi Meiya. Due to her cat-like hair and general appearance, Takeru and Kouzuki Yuuko gave her an ornamental tail and bell, which she wears regularly together with her school uniform. Tama is a member of the archery club and very talented with a bow and arrow. She is actually the successor to a renowned archery dojo known for its offensive style of archery, but despite her skills, Tama has a fatal flaw: she gets incredibly nervous when somebody, especially someone she knows, is watching her shoot, causing her to freak out and often completely miss the shot. One day, her father, Tamase Genjousai, accepts a duel against a rival archery dojo, in which Tama has to compete against the daughter of its owner, Amanohara Suiko (fittingly, while Tama looks like a catgirl, Suiko is very mousy in appearance). Seeing her be placed in such a difficult position, Takeru decides to help Tama overcome her anxiety problem and devises a set of plans to achieve that goal. With time and effort, and many love-related circumstances along the way, Tama gets over her stage fright. She has a special attack dubbed "Miki Boomerang", which involves the use of her pigtails. Unlimited In Muv-Luv Unlimited, Tama's core personality is much the same. However, her backstory and other details have changed to varying degrees. She's a cadet of unit 207, and has exceptional sniping skills acknowledged by everyone on the team. This skill applies to TSF piloting too, where her forte is long-range, and she is capable enough that she could take down a space-ship hundreds of kilometers away with a specially designed weapon under pressing circumstances. Unlike in Extra, her father, Tamase Genjousai, is the Undersecretary General of the United Nations. She has a small father-complex and feels the need to live up to her father's expectations, often writing some not-so-true information on her letters to him, which leads to embarrassing, and often hilarious, circumstances when her father decides to visit the Yokohama base. As in Extra, she is one of the possible love interests for Takeru during Muv-Luv Unlimited. Alternative Her character is very much the same as in Unlimited. However, like with other characters, her backstory, her relationship with her father and the fact that he is the Undersecretary General of the United Nations are explored further. Like in Unlimited, when piloting TSF both for Unit 207 and Squad A-01, her main role is that of long-range support, taking advantage of her skills. An interesting bit of information is that, during the course of Alternative, Miki is looking for an old friend of hers. While her name is never stated, fans speculate that this might be Amanohara Suiko, who appears in Muv-Luv Extra. Unlike in Extra and Unlimited, due to the nature of Alternative's storyline, it is not possible for Tama to become a love interest for Takeru. However, her relationship with the main character can, indeed, be developed further by different sequences and options available throughout Alternative. Akane Maniax Miki appears somewhat briefly as one of Gohda's new classmates after he transfers classes. Upon meeting her, Gohda believes her to be a peace ambassador from the animal kingdom, and most of his conversations with her her from that point involve him saying "サイトシーン　フォーデイス." Trivia Her name, along with Kagami Sumika, Mitsurugi Meiya, and Yashiro Kasumi, appears to be a reference to the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan -- the sword, mirror, and jewel. Miki represents Yasakani no Magatama, the string of jewels. Quotes "If you leave me alone, we won't be able to talk anymore. You'll never get to call me an idiot again..." "Takeru-san, you have your own way of walking. I'm fine if you walk faster and just stop every so often." Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Characters Category:Akane Maniax Category:Supplement Category:Altered Fable Category:TSFIA